There are a variety of fire escape devices for multi-level buildings and dwellings, and these range from complex elevators to folding ladders and simple harnesses for lowering people to the ground. Many of the latter devices utilize a harness attached to a rope that is wound about a pulley mechanism inside the dwelling. The rate of descent of the passenger may be controlled by hand out of a window or off a terrace.
Most of the devices described in the above patents are quite cumbersome and are installed at a single window or terrace for dedicated use. Such devices are not practical in an emergency situation where access to that particular door or window may be blocked. It is more desirable that a fire escape device be less cumbersome so that it is not considered an eyesore and portable for use at any window or other evacuation point.
Moreover, as these types of devices are used in lowering individuals to the ground, the existing prior art cannot be used in high-rise buildings, where the height of the individual above ground level is prohibitively high to allow for the individual to be lowered to the ground. Additionally this device can be used in low-rise buildings which are beyond range of fire ladder trucks
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an improved portable personal emergency escape system and device that addresses the problems faced by the above prior art devices. The device should be portable so that it may be conveniently stored and usable at any of a variety of escape locations such as windows, terraces and building rooftops. The system and device should also be strong and stable enough to allow an individual to be suspended from the outside wall of building while awaiting rescue.